The Warrior of Egypt
by ShillpaK
Summary: After reading an unusual omen, Nakhti, the royal Chancellor, learns that what was said comes true. After a conquer of a neighboring village, he finds a small slave girl hidden in the ashes, and takes her home to his wife, who after six sons, wished for a daughter. But is there more capability than just being a princess?
1. Chapter 1

**Let me just say that the story I am about to tell is nowhere close to real, and is only a enigma of my imagination. Since this isn't really a fan fiction of anything, I am labeling it after the Prince of Egypt, because after watching I was inspired by what the woman did in Egypt. Plus I don't know two shits about Egypt. This is not religious in any way, although I do mention some Egyptian gods. **

"Nakhti, wait!" called his wife behind him. In worry, he ran back to her.

"Hapshepsut! What is it, my love", he said.

"You forgot to read your omen", she said. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the palace. The auspice waited patiently in the palace.

"What are you worried about? Isn't your life already perfect?" asked Nakhti, the Grand Chancellor of the Pharaoh. She gave him a smile.

"Last time the auspice was here, she said there was good new to be waiting, and to wait a while. This is the last day she will be staying in Cairo, and I wanted mine- ours read". The Chancellor rolled his eyes. He knew what Hapshepsut wanted to hear, but he was worried that she might get let down. She dragged him into the hall, where the auspice was waiting. The room smelled of incense. The auspice was waiting; she sat on the floor , her eyes closed. Hapshepsut sat down, and Nakhti sat next to her. Her eyes glowed with anticipation.

"Nakhti!" she boomed. "I see victory, in your future", she said. His wife held his hand. "And... a pair of green eyes. The bonfire sitting in the middle of them boomed, as green smoke erupted. Suddenly, the fire went out.

"What? That's it?" snapped Hapshepsut. There was a moment of silence. " Dua Netjer en ek", she said, as she left.

* * *

Nakhti found his wife later that week, helping her nieces get ready for dinner. She still had that distant look on her face.

"I am wondering what you wanting to hear from the auspice", he said slowly, as Hapshepsut braided Kiya's hair.

"I was hoping for a miracle", she said.

"What miracle?" asked Nakhti. Seeing that what they were talking about was private, Kiya let them alone.

"I want another child", she said.

"Another? What are you talking about? We already have six sons!" She looked at him dumb founded.

"I want a _set_", she said. He looked at her. "You know what, never mind. You're right. I have six blessed, healthy sons, I shouldn't ask for more".

* * *

Maybe the auspice spoke more than nonsense. The conquer of a neighboring empire was a success, and with this many slaves, everyone in Egypt could be living Pharaohs. As he over looked the area, he sent some of his _sa _to loot the area; to see if anything still lived after their battle. He decided that he would come along too.

Through the rubble and waste, he swore, in the corner of his eye, he saw something move. At first he though it was a cat, because it went by so fast. As he entered one of the burnt homes, he could hear whimpering coming from the basement. He brought along a torch as he went down to examine the area. There was many things there; possible all of the homes had kept their valuables in the basement as well. He saw something move again. He got his sword ready. Underneath on the tables, he saw a small shadow. As he went do investigate, he crouched down, to see a young girl, maybe the age of three. Unlike most of the clothes they wore (he was in a once very wealthy home), she wore rages, with no shoes. She whimpered as she tried to get away from him. He pushed the sword away. She had a skinned knee, but other than that, she looked fine.

"Em hotep; I will not harm you", he said in Arabic. He held out his hand as the young girl looked up to him. She had ragged dark gold hair, with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. So that was what the omen meant. The girl hesitated to take his hand.

"My name is Nakhti. I mean you no danger", he said again. "What is your name?"

"I have no name; I am only a servant girl", she said.

"What name would you like to be called, then?"

"Anais", she said.

"Anais, would you like to go home?"

"I have no home".

"You do now". She took his hand as he carefully helped her out under the small table. He lifted her up and carried her on his hip as she laid her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it is in the first person view of Anais. Since I think it was important to understand Hatsheput's pain, I had it narrated in third person. Right now Anais is around twelve years old.**

I woke up with a sudden. The cool morning air brushed my face as I stared straight up at the ceiling. I popped out of bed and rushed out my door. I first rushed to my brother's room. I barged in to find them sleeping.

"Ramses, Senbi, Wahankh, Ahmose, Amun, Kewab, Khamet, wake up", I shouted. I panted for a moment, then pulled Ramses out of bed. Ramses was the oldest, and was the one that was supposed to take of me when mother and father are gone. Although he is only seventeen,

"Anais, the sun has barely bled into the sky. Why must you wake us up so early?"

"It wasn't of my choosing to wake you up this early; mother requested that I did. Don't you remember what day it is?"

Senbi, the third oldest, pulled the sheet over him and mumbled something. Senbi was ten, but just as tall as Ramses. Despite him being so skinny, he is actually quite strong and active, and always beats everyone at chariot racing.

Ramses walked with me down the hall. I've always been afraid of walking down the halls of the palace alone.

"What did you dream about, Ramses?" I asked.

"I dreamed of a entire town made of Honey Bread, and I ate it all because it was so good", he said. I laughed.

"Guess what I dreamed of?"

"What?"

"I dreamed of being Pharaoh of all of Egypt", I said.

Ramses chuckled. "I can imagine that. King Anais", he said. He slowly opened the door to the Master Bedroom. I could see mother and father sleeping in the bed, the air from the morning flowing in. I tugged on her arm.

"Huh? Oh, Anais it's just you", she whispered. Her hand brushed my cheek as she smiled down at me. She got up and held my hand as she walked out. Ramses stood at the door.

"Ramses, will you go wake up your brothers?" said mother.

He laughed. "I think Anais already volunteered to do that", he said.

As mother carried me to the water basin, she asked, "Are you excited, Anais? You are going to meet the Pharaoh today". I yawned.

"Yes. I can't wait for this evening".

When father announced your arrival, he has been intrigued to meet you since then", said mother. Mother gave me a thorough bath, making sure I smelled of incense and honey. After she had gotten me ready, she told me to go wait in my room while she did. I did as I was told, but as I walked down the hall, I could hear the chattering coming from the boy's bedroom.

I slowly entered the bedroom.

"Well, look at you, Anais! Don't you look fancy?" Wahankh teased. I smiled. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come, Anais", said a voice. I was startled at first, but then I saw it was only Kiya. Kiya's mother was one of the maidens that lived with us, and a close friend to me. Mother said she practically raised her as a child. Kiya looked up to Ramses, and blushed. He looked at her and smiled. I walked up to her and held her hand.

"If I tell you this, promise you won't tell anyone?" she said as we walked down the hall to my room.

"That you like Ramses? Well, no shit, Kiya", I said. I looked up to her and smiled. Kiya was petite and gorgeous. Despite the fact fact that I was four years younger than her, I was just as tall. I was muscly and tall. Father said I was a born warrior, at least, that was his first thought when he was me. He had trained me himself, along with the rest of my brothers, for what, I do not know. Mother doesn't like the idea, but she never complained.

"Auntie Hatsheput says that when he reaches twenty, he can choose a bride and..." she blushed. I rolled my eyes. "And I really _really _want him to choose me".

"You know, this conversation would be a lot better if it wasn't my brother you are drooling about. Then I can give you my honest opinion of what goes around in my mind when I see his face". She glared at me. I laughed and elbowed her. "I'm just kidding. Ramses is nice, and he's loving. I can't see a reason why he wouldn't choose you". She smiled at me.

* * *

**Later at the party... ...**

My brother's and I sat on the thrones. I sat in the middle, with my mother and father sitting around me, and my brothers sitting next to them. In the corner of my eye I could see Amun sitting restlessly for the dancers to come out and serve him. He had surprisingly excited for that. I eyed the crowd suspiciously. The men and women wore clean white linen with golden linings. I spotted a cloaked figure in the distance. The cloak looked dirty, and ripped.

"Father, who is that person in the distance?" I asked.

"The cloak? Oh, probably just an arriving server". Although he looked calm, the severs were supposed to be here hours ago.

"Father, mother, excuse me?" I said, getting up.

"Okay, but be back soon, Anais. The Pharaoh's arrival is upon us", she said. I nodded. I hid in the crowd, and went to the exact spot of the cloak figure, but all that was left was the cloak. I furrowed my eyebrows. Suddenly, the crowd started to construct. The were making way for the Pharaoh. I brought my attention back to the cloak. Part of it was ripped. I shook my head, and decided it would be best if I went back to my family.

I saw the Pharaoh get ready for his speech to the people of Cairo.

"Father, it was strange; the person had just left the cloak there", I said.

"Stop worrying, Anais. Celebrate! Do you know why they Pharaoh has gathered us here, anyway?"

"Yes, to announce the next Pharaoh! I know". My heart sunk. Of course.

In the distance, I could see him, his wife, and his two daughters. I felt my hunger growing, for I had forgotten to eat the bread left in the banquet hall before I left. I sneaked into the palace, when I accidentally bumped into one of the servers.

"Sorry", he mumbled, as he walked away. On his bangle, I noticed some sort of cloth was hanging from there.

"Oh, wait", I said, as I tugged on it.

"Thank you, your greatness", he said, walking away with a bowl of fruit. I examined the cloth.

"Wait!" I called back. He turned. I grabbed some fruit out of the bowl. "Sorry, I was hungry".

"All is well", he said. In the bottom of the fruit bowl was a glistening knife.

"Why must you carry a knife?" I asked casually.

"To cut the pomegranate, your greatness". I nodded, and dismissed him. If there was on thing I noticed, knives to cut fruit were usually small, like shivs, while the knife was curved, like something your would see a warrior carry on his belt. I looked at the cloth again. It was the same brown, dull cloth. I followed the server secretly, as he made his way to the Pharaoh's chamber. I shook my head and decided I would return to my family, but I couldn't let go of the fact that that wasn't a kitchen knife he carried. Just to reassure myself, I climbed up the top of the Pharaoh's chamber, overlooking the anticipated crowd, waiting to hear the name of the future Pharaoh. I saw Ramses, sitting slouched. It was lucky he sat on father's sit, for mother would have scolded him if she saw his posture. I could see Kiya's sisters, and her mother. Once in a while Kiya would glance up and Ramses, who never once looked down at her.

I eyed the server. The crowd murmured, but stopped suddenly when the Pharaoh raised his hand. They fell silent.

"It is a great honor, today, that I give you the name of Egypt's great ruler!" The crowd praised him. Behind him, the server had brought the knife, but no fruit bowl. Thinking he had placed it down somewhere, I looked all over the chamber, but there was none. Oh no.

"The name of your King shall be, King Ramses!" The server held his knife in the air. I looked to see if there were guards, and I cursed at myself for not noticing this before. They were lying in a pool of blood. Not knowing what to do, I let my vivacious side take over. I leaped from the small grudge in the side of the palace and landed on top of the server. He hissed at me. Why hasn't any guards come yet? I picked up the spear from the dead guard, and got myself ready. The server charged at me with the knife. He was clearly skilled, but I parried him with the spear and tripped him onto his back. I pierced his neck with the spear. I couldn't expect what the crowd wanted. In the corner of my eyes I saw my father. I couldn't read his expression.

"You, saved me", said the Pharaoh. "I think this calls for celebration".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So, I'd like to share a little playlist of songs that I found helpful in writing this story!**

**1. Come and Get It - Selena Gomez**

**2. Deliver Us, Prince of Egypt - Hans Zimmerman**

**3. Assassin's Creed Theme - Lindsay Stirling**

**4. Breath of Life - Florence+The Machine**

**5. Radioactive - Imagine Dragons**

I still remember that night like it was yesterday. I do not remember what Pharaoh had said to me that night, but how I wish I did. Although I had to be taken to have my cut treated to, when I came back, Ramses was happily being crowned with Kiya at her side. They were holding hands; how beautiful. I've insisted to father to take action to this, but he never saw this as a threat. But I soon learned that he was actually protecting the Pharaoh more than ever, secretly. Even the Pharaoh did no know of it. It was about a year after the celebration, and I had turned thirteen. Ramses no longer stayed in the same wing of the Palace. He had moved everything out of my brother's room, and gotten a whole room of his own. Kiya had started spending more time with him; I rarely ever saw her. But it seemed if I did, I wouldn't have enough time. Not until I found out about father's secret.

I remember sparring with Senbi,Wahankh, Ahmose, Amun, Kewab and Khamet. Father insisted I learned how to fight, even at a young age. My brothers never agreed so, mostly because I would always be able to beat them.

When I was young, I asked mother who my parents really were. I could never forget what she said.

_"You are a gift of the Gods, Anais. It took many years for them craft your exquisite mind, and even more longer to search for the purest of Jades for your eyes. Your hair is the perfect mixture of gold and silk spun by the heavens"._

Now that I listen to her voice in my head repeating those words of my mother, I find them silly. I was an orphan girl that somehow ended up in my parent's omen.

"Anais, you can't do that", said Wahankh.

"You were doing that yesterday", I said playfully.

"Anais", I heard mother's voice calling. I turned around. Mother and Father were standing at the door of the court yard. They had a stern look on their faces. I handed my sword to Kewab, who gave me a _wish you good luck, _type of look. I followed my parents into the main hall.

I always knew that this palace had lots of secret passageways, but mother said if I ever found one, that I was not to go in it, and just close it and walk away, so I wasn't surprised when they opened in the library. I peeked inside.

"Wow", I mumbled. I was about to take a step inside, when father caught me by the shoulders.

"Not yet, my love". He sat me down in a desk. Mother and Father stood towering over me. Father looked tired, as if he has been trying figure out what to say all night. Finally, he took the pendant around his neck and placed on the desk. It was his commonly worn pendant. It had a pointed top, almost like a triangle, but instead of having a straight line in the bottom, it was curved.

"Do you know what this symbol means?" I shook my head. "It is the sign of the Assassins. A proud symbol of justice and freedom. We fight for what is right. Your mother and I have had it all our lives, and so did my father and grandfather before me. They knew of your arrival ever since the Assassins were made. This, is yours", he said putting around my neck.

"Anais, you are not one of us. You are a daughter of the heavens", said mother, just like she had said so many years ago. I shook my head.

"No, I am your daughter".

"Yes, you are, and you always will be. Anais, we love you; we are your family, but we did not bring you to this Earth", she said.

"And someday, you will lead Egypt is bending it's knee toward evil, you will be there to bring hope back". Father led me down the secret doorway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

The room was filled with scrolls. In the middle was a beautiful silk robe with gold rims. On a table was a wrapped package. We came downstairs.

"Does anyone else know about this?" I asked.

"No, and they shall not. The whole point of Assassins are to keep secret", mother said. Father gave me the package. I looked at him, and opened it. It smelled of Papyrus. In it were two gold thick bracelets. They didn't look normal, because they looked heavy. Father put them around my wrists. I was right; they were heavy. He held my hand.

"Now, watch this". He pushed my hand back slightly, and a blade shot up from under my wrists. "These were one mine, and now, they are yours". I marveled and them. While I played with blades, mother took the robe and brought it to me.

"This will keep you cool during the hot days, and warm during the cold nights. This will give you dignity", she said. She put the robe around me and tied it with a red piece. It had a hood and a cape, both gold encrusted.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood".


	4. Chapter 4

Walking down the halls of my home felt different now. I couldn't stop looking at my robe. It was in my room, and I couldn't sleep. I kept my blades, but made sure I knew how to control it. Father had said I was free to into that secret room as much as I liked. Everything in there was mine. I had found a double sided sword, which I decided to put off till later. I wanted to study all the scrolls. I wanted to study all the forms. I wanted to be the best. I am made for greatness, after all.

But I couldn't get used to the fact. I kept pestering father how he knew I was a blessing sent down from the sky, and he keeps giving unrealistic examples; things I did when I was a child. I always thought every child could climb a papyrus tree or learn to sword fight at the age of five. But, I guess not.

That morning, I awoke on the floor. I fell asleep staring at my robe. I wasn't sure if that was weird, but it didn't matter much. I quickly got ready and put on my robe. It fit quite snugly. It had a cape drawn around with gold armor. I got a ribbon, and decided that my hair would be tied back. It's not usual to do this, and my mother will think strange of me. But as long as it kept my hair out of my face. I went to the banquet hall, where my brothers and mother had started eating. They all looked at me strangely.

"New fashion sense, Anais?" Senbi chuckled.

Mother marveled at me. "Well, look at you", she said.

"Who's is that?" asked Khamet.

"It's father's" I said, sitting down.

"Oh no, this isn't all about that nonsense about Anais being a child of Ra, is it?' asked Kewab.

"Hush, Kewab. It isn't nonsense". He growled at me, and got out. I gave a sorrowed look.

"It's okay, Anais", she said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Kewab is just jealous", said Senbi. "He'll brush it off".

He never did.

**Hey! Sorry for the short chapter. Might I remind you this is all Anais's memories. Right now, she's really sixteen, and she will reach that age in the next chapter. I don't think I post any chapters tomorrow, but I decided that I will try. But anyway, here's a little question, What race do think Anais is? She has light brown hair and green eyes. The winner will get a mini prize!**


End file.
